The present invention relates to voice communication technology switching. More particularly, the present invention relates to adaptive voice-text transmission.
A user of a telephone device may initiate a telephone call to another user by dialing a telephone number that rings a telephone device of the other user. Multiple users may also participate in conference calls, such as by all conferences call attendees calling in to a common conference call telephone number. The users may communicate by voice during the respective telephone calls.